Never Again
by Alyia
Summary: Song Fic. Nothing particularly graphic, but there is character death, and it's kinda bad... well, that's what I think, you tell me.


This is my first attempt at a song fic, it's to the song "Never Again" by Nickleback... I own neither that song or Yu-Gi-Oh! I will not be held responsible for the effects of reading this fic, so reader beware. There's a character death too... so... yeah. The lyrics to the song are in ~s and hopefully italics too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::Never Again::  
  
~He's drunk again, it's time to fight~  
  
Bakura entered the livingroom, where Ryou was doing his homework. The dark spirit stumbled drunkenly over.  
  
~She must have done something wrong tonight~  
  
"You bashtard," Bakura slurred. "What have I done now yami?" Ryou asked, not looking up from his homework. "You dranksh mah beer!" "I didn't!"  
  
~The livingroom becomes a boxing ring~  
  
Ryou didn't even have time to flinch before Bakura's fist connected with his head.  
  
~It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands~  
  
Bakura clenched his fists tightly as Ryou stumbled to his feet.  
  
~She's just a woman... never again~  
  
  
  
~I hear her scream from down the hall~  
  
Ryou's screams echoed through the house as his drunken yami beat him.  
  
~Amazing she can even talk at all  
  
She cries to me. "go back to bed"~  
  
Ryou's housemate-Malik, was astonished to hear Ryou yelling at him to stay back.  
  
~I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands~  
  
Malik was afraid for his friend, but respecting his wishes, the Egyptian stayed in the hallway.  
  
~She's just a woman. never again~  
  
  
  
~Been there before but not like this~  
  
Ryou was left broken and bleeding by his yami in the middle of the room  
  
~Seen it before but not like this~  
  
Malik entered the room and began to clean his friend up.  
  
~Never before have I ever seen it this bad~  
  
"What did you do this time? He's never beaten you so hard..."  
  
~She's just a woman... never again~  
  
"I don't know," Ryou gasped, coughing blood, "I just don't know..."  
  
  
  
~Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell~  
  
The next day at school Yugi asked Ryou what had happened, and he had replied with 'I slipped and fell.'  
  
~It starts to sting as it starts to swell~  
  
His face was swollen, his lips cracked, in short, he was a mess.  
  
~She looks at you... she wants the truth~  
  
Yugi looked at Ryou, he could tell that the white haired boy was lying.  
  
~It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands~  
  
Looking past Ryou Yugi saw Bakura in the distance, watching them.  
  
~Lookin' just as sweet as he can... never again~  
  
Bakura smiled and waved, looking as innocent as a dark spirit can.  
  
  
  
~Father's a name you haven't earned yet~  
  
Yami came out of the puzzle and stalked over to Bakura.  
  
~You're just a child with a temper~  
  
He told the other spirit that he knew what he was doing to the broken youth.  
  
~Haven't you heard "don't hit a lady"~  
  
The pharaoh told the thief that he shouldn't hurt his hikari.  
  
~Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure~  
  
The two began to fight until their hikaris broke them up.  
  
  
  
~He's drunk again, it's time to fight~  
  
That night Bakura came home drunk again.  
  
~Same old shit, just on a different night~  
  
Ryou stood to meet him.  
  
~She grabs the gun, she's had enough~  
  
The boy pulled a gun out of his bag, he was tired of this shit his yami was pulling.  
  
~Tonight she'll find out how fuckin' tough is this man~  
  
Tonight he'd find out if yamis were immortal.  
  
~Pulls the trigger fast as she can... never again~  
  
He pointed the gun at his dark half, and just as the spirit regestered the fact, Ryou pulled the trigger.  
  
Bakura fell.  
  
  
  
~Seen it before but not like this~  
  
Malik ran in just in time to see Ryou shoot Bakura.  
  
~Been there before but not like this~  
  
"Ryou!" he yelled.  
  
~Never before have I ever seen it this bad~  
  
"Malik," the white haired one whispered. "He's...dead..."  
  
~She's just a woman...~  
  
"You're safe now, Ryou," Malik said, drawing Ryou close to him.  
  
"~never again~"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tah-dah! You have now reached the end of my crappy song fic! If you'd like to tell me just how crappy you think my fic is, please, feel free to hit that little button down there that says 'send a review' on it. *nods* mhm, mhm. 


End file.
